The present invention relates to vehicle brake modules. More specifically, a brake module with an associating accumulator and a method of making a brake module with the accumulator integrated therewith is disclosed.
In a conventional fluid brake system a source of pressurized braking fluid is an essential element. The pressurized fluid is generally provided by means of a manually actuated master cylinder or an automatically driven pump. Accumulators have found use in both types of systems for providing fluid during brake apply cycles. Accumulators also provide a point of accumulation for fluid during brake release cycles in systems with anti-lock functions.
When an accumulator is used in a braking system it is generally provided as a separate component. Providing the accumulator separately increases the number of individual parts and connections in a brake module assembly and is generally associated with additional space requirements limiting the packaging options of the module. It would be preferable if the weight, physical size and assembly costs of conventional type brake module and accumulator assemblies could be reduced. Therefore, a need exists to provide additional assembly options for an accumulator when used in association with a brake system's modulator.